Double vitrage
by Mauguine
Summary: Ils se regardent en chien de faïence, par le biais de la fenêtre qui les reflète. Deux hommes au-dessus desquels est en permanence suspendue une épée de Damoclès. L'un des deux doit se sacrifier. L'un des deux doit mourir... Il doit mourir pour l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Deux contre deux

**(Death) Note de l'auteur :**** Encore une fic à chapitres, mais celle-ci est bouclée, et je poste tout directement. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour écrire ça entre deux révisions. Peut-être parce que je me jetais sur mon ordi comme une assoiffée à chaque pause^^. Quelque chose qui m'a fait bizarre, c'est que cette histoire toute entière est plus courte que le simple dernier chapitre de The Storm. Enfin. J'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même pour la qualité et que vous aurez plaisir à la lire.**

IMPORTANT : Ici, j'intercale des situations inventées et d'autres issues directement du manga, mais littérarisées. TOUTEFOIS, je vous recommande de bien TOUT lire. On ne sait jamais, un mot peut en cacher un autre… Les dialogues sont essentiellement ceux du manga, mais j'ai gardé la scène du massage de pieds et les cloches de l'anime. Parce que je suis incurable.

**Rating :**** T, parce que les modos sont hyper chatouilleux. Mais il n'y a rien de choquant là-dedans, c'est simplement qu'il y a « some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. » **

**Pairing :**** BIP ! Si je vous dis ça, toute l'histoire tombe à l'eau.**

**Disclaimer :**** Ohba et Obata n'ont pas abandonné les droits de possession du Death Note… Je veux dire les droits d'auteur^^. Donc rien n'est à moi.**

**Dédicace :**** Pour Mimi, qui a suivi cette histoire depuis le moment où elle n'était encore que deux misérables feuilles de brouillon recouvertes de mon écriture éléphantesque. Pour Greengrin, parce que c'est Greengrin. Pour Lilium, qui n'a pas le moral en ce moment. Et enfin pour tous ceux et toutes celles (Papatte incluse et représentante officielle^^) qui ont chialé comme des malades en voyant L tomber de sa chaise. Si vous aimez les pandas pervers nourris au glucose et que vous haïssez Light… C'est par ici^^.**

**C'est tout. ENJOY !**

* * *

_*_

_« C'est sur les vitres qu'on grave les mots ineffaçables. »_

**_Amphitryon_**

**Jean Giraudoux**

*****

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Deux contre deux

* * *

_**Mai 2007**_

_**Hôtel de Tokyo**_

_**Chambre 307**_

_« -- Tu serais… Vraiment prêt à le faire ? »_

_Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le ton de L était incertain. La situation lui échappait, et cela le frustrait énormément. L'apparition de ce second tueur, adepte des idées du premier, avait chamboulé toutes ses certitudes. Il était sorti si souvent dans des lieux publics ces temps-ci, en espérant coincer le jeune Yagami… Comme Kira n'avait besoin à présent que du visage pour tuer, si jamais il avait commise la moindre petite erreur et qu'une seule image de son passage subsistait… _

_Il se renfrogna, touillant son café devenu imbuvable pour quiconque d'autre que lui. Il ne savait plus quel comportement adopter, partagé entre son envie farouche de résoudre l'enquête et ce reste de peur qui lui commandait de cesser la poursuite pour protéger sa vie. Il affermit sa volonté. Il ne devait pas se laisser tenter par la facilité. Toutefois… Il fallait penser à prendre des précautions. C'était pourquoi l'Autre était là. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, ni menacé, il était parfaitement volontaire. Il avait même enrichi __**l'idée**__ de nouveaux détails. Mais L était mal à l'aise._

_Ce plan sournois ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

_« -- Tu m'as sauvé la mise deux fois, lui répondit calmement son compagnon. Je te dois bien ça. Et puis, dans une telle situation, il faut la jouer fin, très fin. Sinon, on meure et on n'est rien d'autre qu'un perdant. »_

_L grimaça imperceptiblement. La voix du jeune homme s'était faite tranchante et mécanique sur les derniers mots, recrachant de vieux principes maintes fois rabâchés. On aurait cru entendre Near. Toutefois, il retint cette dernière réflexion. Son interlocuteur n'apprécierait pas, mais alors pas du tout être comparé au jeune albinos…_

_L'Autre avait posé une main sur la vitre embuée. Son reflet pâle et troué des lumières des gratte-ciels de Tokyo, ainsi que les épaisses goggles oranges qui obscurcissaient son regard, donnaient l'impression qu'il observait la ville. Mais L savait (et cette certitude n'était pas sans éveiller chez lui un certain malaise mêlé d'un trouble diffus), qu'en réalité, il le fixait _lui_ par le biais de la fenêtre. Apprenant ses gestes. _

_Le dévorant des yeux._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mai 2007**_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Université de Tôô**_

Light s'assombrit, s'arrêtant net de marcher et de répondre à Takada. A son côté, la jeune femme se stoppa également, toujours très gracieuse, même avec cette expression d'ennui qu'occasionnait un intrus en s'immisçant dans leur conversation. Lorsqu'elle constata que l'intrus en question n'était autre que Ryûzaki, juché dans son étrange position fœtale sur un banc de bois, elle fit une moue de dédain. Le détective tenait un livre entre deux doigts et le jeta presque lorsqu'il agita la main pour lui dire bonjour. Light retint un soupir et se tourna vers Kyomi avec un sourire charmant.

« -- Je te retrouve plus tard, d'accord ? Je dois parler seul à seul avec lui…

-- Seul ? Releva la jeune fille, plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire.

-- Oui, insista le châtain, utilisant un ton impérieux et nettement moins poli. Seul.

-- Je vois. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide et digne qui agaça le jeune homme. Les filles étaient-elles donc toujours aussi susceptibles ? Puis il oublia son énervement en constatant que les prunelles sombres et inquisitrices du détective le scrutaient, cherchant à lire ses émotions. Il se composa un masque impassible et se prépara une fois de plus à jouer la comédie du meilleur ami.

« -- Désolé de te séparer de ta… Copine. » S'excusa L d'un ton légèrement dubitatif.

-- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il distraitement. Dis-moi plutôt… Je croyais que tu avais peur de sortir. Ça va aller ? »

Il était un peu intrigué. La voix du détective avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était pourtant strictement identique, avec le même débit monocorde et des intonations semblables. Mais elle semblait sortir difficilement de sa gorge. Probablement le stress. Ou alors une angine ? Semblant avoir deviné ses pensées, L toussota et son timbre redevint exactement celui dont il avait l'habitude. Ses propos aussi.

« -- J'ai réalisé que si tu n'étais pas Kira, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. »

Light serra les dents. Il avait l'habitude des répliques cinglantes de son vis-à-vis, qui lâchait régulièrement des bombes en plein milieu de la conversation sur un ton parfaitement anodin, comme si de rien n'était. Son regard noir s'attarda sur son visage en espérant y détecter un sentiment suspect, le détaillant soigneusement. Et… L'espace d'un instant, il vit les pupilles sombres étinceler d'une lueur insolite …

« -- A l'extérieur, personne d'autre que toi ne sait que je suis L. C'est pourquoi, dans le cas où je mourrais dans les prochains jours, j'ai dit aux membres du QG, à commencer par ton père, ainsi qu'aux autres L, que ce serait la preuve que tu es Kira. »

Light sursauta, ne s'attendant plus à une réponse après cet examen pénétrant, bien que bref. Il dût se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation haineuse. Il était furieux d'avoir relâché son attention, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Et puis, cette mention des « autres L » le gênait…

« -- Je te l'avais dit, pourtant, que je n'étais pas le seul à me faire appeler L ? Remarqua Ryûzaki en haussant un sourcil. J'ai décidé que ce serait le nom d'un groupe de plusieurs personnes. »

Dans sa voix transparaissait une nuance plus moqueuse qu'à l'ordinaire, une pointe ébréchée sous une coulée de miel, comme s'il avait conscience de l'avoir considérablement gêné. Light secoua la tête. Il se faisait des idées. L n'avait aucune preuve contre lui et pour ce qui était de ses soupçons, ils n'avaient jamais passé la barre des dix pourcents de probabilité. Les faits, il devait se reposer sur les faits !

_Il a décidé que L serait un groupe de plusieurs personnes… Il se fiche de moi ?_

Derrière l'étudiant, observant la scène par-dessus son épaule, Ryûk ricanait à s'en fêler les côtes. Light eut envie de l'étriper. Il ne pouvait pas se taire deux minutes, cet imbécile ? A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation critique ou qu'un élément important lui échappait, il ne cessait de rire… Il se souvenait encore de la journée d'hiver angoissante où il s'était affairé à trouver le nom de Naomi Misora. Il en avait fait des cauchemars des nuits après, peuplés de dieux de la mort qui gloussaient sinistrement en le regardant paniquer.

Exactement le même rire qu'aujourd'hui.

Repoussant cette idée, Light fit dériver leur bavardage vers un sujet plus facile à contrôler, une de ces pseudo « discussions amicales » comme ils en avaient parfois tous les deux. En ces moments là, il avait la sensation de se mettre en mode automatique : « Oui, j'aime discuter avec toi, avoir des réflexions d'un niveau un peu élevé. », « Tu es mon ami, ça fait un vide quand tu manques les cours… », « On refera une partie de tennis ? », « Allons manger un morceau au réfectoire ! »…

Il se sentait écœuré de tant de mise en scène. Pourtant, il fallait absolument en passer par là pour construire son monde idéal. Viendrait le temps où il n'aurait plus à se cacher, mais pour l'heure, dissimulations et déguisements devaient être mis à l'œuvre dans les deux camps.

« -- LIGHT ! TE VOILA ! »

Cet appel lui coupa la respiration. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui vint à l'esprit une bête prière, un « S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ça ne soit pas qui je pense ! »… Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix hystérique et roucoulante.

Misa Amane.

« -- J'avais un enregistrement dans un studio tout près d'ici alors je suis venue, gazouilla-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux, ses couettes tressautant au rythme de sa course. Mais on reprend à quatorze heures, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… »

La jeune fille se tenait tout ingénument devant lui, les mains dans le dos et la bouche en forme de cœur, inconsciente d'avoir commis une grave erreur tactique. Derrière elle, la surplombant tel un sinistre ange protecteur, son œil jaune le surveillant froidement, Rem veillait. Pour la millième fois au moins, Light maudit le Shinigami de s'être autant attaché au mannequin. Rem lui compliquait tant les choses… Sans le dieu de la mort, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait supprimé la gêneuse.

« -- C'est un de tes amis ? »

Toujours guillerette, Misa observait Ryûzaki avec une curiosité teintée d'un soupçon de répulsion, réaction habituelle lorsqu'on rencontrait cette créature échevelée. Light eut un coup au cœur, puis une bouffée de triomphe l'envahit et lui fit tourner la tête.

_Elle voit le véritable nom de L !_

_J'ai __**gagné**__ !_

« -- Je suis Misa Amane, la petite amie de Light, se présenta-t-elle.

-- Hideki Ryûga, répondit L en s'avançant vers elle, usant de son second pseudonyme.

-- Hideki Ryûga ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Bien sûr, songea Light, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, bien sûr elle était surprise, puisqu'elle pouvait voir son véritable nom au-dessus de sa tête… Il s'empressa d'intervenir, riant insouciamment :

« -- Ah, oui, c'est le même nom que la vedette télé… C'est un homonyme. »

Voyant son expression, Misa sembla comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Elle se retourna vers L d'un air un peu crispé, et ce qu'elle découvrit la pétrifia, ainsi que Light.

L… Riait.

Oui, il riait en fixant son visage, un rire étrange, un peu niais, un rire de gorge qui rappelait ceux de Light lorsqu'il était en proie à une de ses crises de démences. Un effrayant gloussement sans fin et un sourire trop étiré pour un génie pareil… Mais, paniqua Light, il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné… Pas juste à cause de la réaction de Misa en entendant son faux nom…

« -- Light… Articula le détective avec une lenteur calculée. _Je t'envie_. Misa, je suis fan de toi depuis le numéro de mars du magazine Eighteen, indiqua-t-il à la jeune fille. »

La réponse soulagea infiniment le jeune Yagami, en même temps qu'une étrange pointe d'irritation venait titiller son ventre. Comment ça, il _l'enviait_ ? Pour Misa ? Cette cruche ? Cette fugace frustration fut balayée par la foule d'adolescents qui, ayant reconnu la star montante, se pressaient pour obtenir un autographe. Dans l'agitation, Misa cria qu'on lui avait touché les fesses. Immédiatement, Ryûzaki s'insurgea haut et fort en proclamant qu'en tant que détective de renommée internationale, il allait trouver le coupable.

Rageant intérieurement de ne pouvoir demander le nom de son ennemi à la blonde, Light fut délivré de son angoisse par le manager de la jeune fille, qui vint l'entraîner à sa suite à grand renforts de protestations sur ses caprices de petite idole. Avant de la suivre, elle lui chantonna un au-revoir fort peu discret qui lui donna envie de la frapper, pour la centième fois au moins depuis leur rencontre. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.

Dès que la foule se fut dispersée, il prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir lui passer un coup de fil. Il regarda le brun s'éloigner vers la cafétéria avec une intense jubilation puis se détourna, avançant d'un pas lent et quelque peu solennel. Dans quelques instants, tout serait fini… Oui… Il avait gagné…

Il décrocha.

Composa le numéro…

Appuya sur la touche d'appel…

Dring ! Dring ! La petite musique agaçante de la sonnerie d'un portable le fit se retourner brutalement, le cœur battant.

Ryûzaki tenait le téléphone du mannequin entre deux doigts, avec un sourire béat complètement idiot.

_Alors quand quelqu'un a touché Misa tout à l'heure… C'était Ryûzaki qui lui a pris le portable ! L'enfoiré…_

« -- Allô ? Grésilla la voix de L dans le combiné. Oui ? »

Serrant les dents, Light cracha :

« -- « Allô » ? Tu te fiches de moi, Ryûga ?

-- Ah… Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait perdu son portable dans l'agitation, tout à l'heure… » Ironisa la voix narquoise.

Pestant intérieurement sur ce contretemps inutile, Light récupéra son téléphone. Trop occupé à rager, il ne prêta quasiment aucune attention au coup de fil que reçut le panda aux cheveux en bataille, sur son propre portable cette fois.

« -- Oui… Oui… Oui… Non… Bien joué. Bravo. »

_Bien joué ? _

Lorsque le détective se retourna, son visage n'exprimait plus rien et son timbre était neutre. Pourtant, il venait de gagner deux manches. Une qu'il exprima à voix haute, suffoquant Light…

« -- Je suis désolé, Light. Misa Amane a été arrêtée. Elle est soupçonnée d'être le second Kira. »

Et une autre, peut-être plus importante encore, que le tueur ne comprendrait que bien plus tard.

_Kira, c'est toi._

_Cette fois, j'en suis sûr à cent pourcent._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Enregistrement de la conversation **_

_**Téléphone de L**_

_**Cassette 1**_

_« -- C'est moi. Répond par oui ou non, sinon il risque de se douter de quelque chose._

_-- Oui._

_-- Parfait. Etait-ce… La même chose que sur les caméras ? Cela produisait-il… _Le même **effet** ?

_-- Oui._

_-- Sur Misa Amane aussi ?_

_-- Oui._

_-- Tu as ri très fort, quand même. Light a semblé deviner pourquoi ?_

_-- Non._

_-- Merci. C'est du beau boulot. On a attrapé Misa. C'est Mogi qui s'en est chargé._

_-- Bien joué. Bravo. »_

* * *

**A tout de suite pour le second chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surnoms

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Surnoms

_**

* * *

**_

Mai 2007

_**Hôtel de Tokyo**_

_**Chambre 307**_

_Repliés sur le tissu couteux du fauteuil, les orteils de L s'agitaient frénétiquement. A ce geste, une personne qui le connaissait bien pouvait deviner qu'il était très nerveux. Et justement, le jeune homme qui contemplait la nuit par la fenêtre le connaissait bien. Il ricana. _

_« -- Embarrassé, _chéri_ ? »_

_Dans sa bouche, ce dernier mot sonnait avec une franchise et une ironie obscènes, envenimé par sa voix sucrée de petite fille. L grimaça très légèrement, comptant sur la pénombre pour dissimuler cette faiblesse d'un instant._

_« -- C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça, soupira-t-il en lâchant un énième cube blanc dans sa boisson, qui avait pris la consistance d'un sirop épais. Cette méthode… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes._

_-- Bien sûr, railla-t-il de son timbre nasillard. Mais la __**franchise**__, la __**loyauté**__, le sens de __**l'honneur**__ et de la __**justice**__… Ce sont des principes un peu risqués à mon goût, _trésor_. Et face à Kira, carrément suicidaires. »_

Trésor_. De nouveau un de ces diminutifs moqueurs et même pervers dont il se plaisait à constamment l'affubler. L détestait cela, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer les choses entre eux. Déjà qu'il marchait sur des œufs pour lui parler sans qu'il ne se braque, étant tout sauf diplomate… Plongé dans cette réflexion, il sursauta lorsque les bras de L'Autre cherchèrent à l'enlacer. Le jeune homme s'était approché sans bruit, se penchant par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Il l'esquiva d'un mouvement souple, en effaçant les épaules et se levant d'un bond. _

_L fit quelques pas dans la pièce, prenant garde à ce qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Il pouvait presque voir la déception se peindre sur les lèvres livides de L'Autre._

_« -- Ça te gêne ? Interrogea son vis-à-vis, mordant. Trop prude, peut-être ?_

_-- Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est tout, coupa L en se rendant à son tour près de la fenêtre._

_-- Et quand est-ce que ce sera le moment ? Gronda-t-il. Lorsque je serai crevé, la bouche béante et les yeux vides, parce que cette saloperie de deuxième Kira aura vu mon nom ? »_

_L'image qu'il évoquait était si crue et insoutenable que L ferma les yeux un court instant. Une minuscule seconde, il se laissa aller à craindre pour la vie d'une autre personne, lui qui n'était qu'un monstre d'égoïsme._

_« -- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il doucement, mais d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Tais-toi. »_

Tais-toi.

Ça fait trop mal.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Juillet 2007**_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Q.G. de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira**_

Le cliquettement froid de la menotte qui se refermait sur le poignet de Light avait quelque chose d'une irrévocable sentence. Soupirant, il fit attention à laisser son bras loin de son corps en le baissant, comme s'il n'était qu'une chose honteuse et vaguement répugnante.

« -- Alors… Hésita Misa, éberluée. Ça voulait dire ça : « ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

-- Je précise que je ne m'enchaîne pas par plaisir, rétorqua immédiatement L, levant son poignet et l'agitant pour tester sa mobilité.

-- Mais… Deux hommes attachés ensembles, c'est un peu… Grimaça-t-elle. Ryûzaki, tu ne serais pas gay par hasard ?

-- Je te le répète, je ne m'enchaîne pas par plaisir, soupira le détective en levant les yeux au ciel.

-- Mais moi, je suis la copine de Light ! Gémit la blonde en s'accrochant au bras du jeune homme comme une bernacle à son rocher (ou plutôt, songea Light, décidément très mal à l'aise, comme une _sangsue_ à sa proie). Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir si tu es tout le temps avec lui ?

-- Tu pourras toujours le voir, affirma L d'un ton las. Simplement, maintenant, les rendez-vous se feront à trois.

-- QUOI ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Ça veut dire que tu vas nous regarder nous embrasser ?

-- Personne ne vous oblige à vous embrasser… »

Light haussa les sourcils. Se mordit la lèvre. Le ton de L était… Maussade sur cette dernière phrase.

Boudeur.

« -- Sale perveeeeeers ! »

Le cri de Misa qui frappait le torse décharné de Ryûzaki de toute la force de ses petits poings le sortit de sa réflexion.

« -- Light-kun… Tu ne veux pas la calmer ? »

Le jeune suspect soupira.

Cet enchainement allait être très, très pénible…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Conversation par mail**_

_**Ordinateur de L**_

_**Trois heures du matin**_

**Alibi** : Je t'en veux.

**Janus** : A propos de quoi ? Tu m'en veux pour un tas de choses…

**Alibi** : Ne joue pas au plus malin. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis pour ce plan.

**Janus** : Ah… Mais j'ai pensé que si je te demandais, tu refuserais.

**Alibi** : Et tu as bien raison. Il est totalement exclu que tu continues.

**Janus** : Je n'y crois pas… Tu te fais du souci pour moi !

**Alibi** : C'est risqué.

**Janus** : C'est plus dangereux pour lui que pour moi… Et puis, j'aime le risque.

**Alibi** : _Je n'avais pas remarqué._

**Janus** : Ce serait tout de même un comble…

**Alibi** : Ne change pas de sujet. Dès ce soir, on arrête tout et on revient à notre position initiale.

**Janus** : Position ? Tu deviens suggestif, dis-moi…

**Alibi** : Ça suffit, maintenant. J'appelle Watari et j'arrive.

**Janus** : Ça, c'est hors de question. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. En fait, je préfèrerai même mourir à la tâche. Ce serait… Une consécration.

**Alibi** : Tu es complètement stupide. Je viens te chercher et je vais te ramener par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

**Janus** : Hum, la peau des fesses… Elles te sont toutes dévouées !

**Alibi** : Tu deviens grossier en plus d'être inconscient.

**Janus** : Et toi, tu manques de pragmatisme. Dis-moi un peu comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour revenir au schéma premier sans qu'**il** ne s'en aperçoive.

**Alibi** : …

**Janus** : Oui ?

**Alibi** : … J'attendrai qu'il se soit endormi.

**Janus** : Tu plaisantes ? Je le réveillerai illico-presto si je te vois approcher. De toute manière, il ne dort que d'un œil, je n'en aurai même pas besoin.

**Alibi** : … Je lui donnerai des somnifères.

**Janus** : Je te souhaite bonne chance, avec Watari qui veille.

**Alibi** : Alors je demanderai à Watari.

**Janus** : Essaie toujours. Il est d'accord avec moi sur ce coup-là : il refuse de te faire courir des risques inutiles.

**Alibi** : Je dirai aux autres que le plan est changé.

**Janus** : Comment ? Que tu leur parles en personne ou par ordinateur, je ne serai pas loin. Si tu fais ça, non seulement le plan capote, mais en plus tu perds définitivement leur confiance.

**Alibi** : …

**Janus** : …On dirait bien que j'ai gagné.

**Alibi** : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je trouverai un moyen.

**Janus** : Sans doute. Mais c'est si drôle de te voir t'escrimer… Il est vachement mignon, le môme, soit dit en passant… Mister-perfection.

**Alibi** : Tu ne vas rien lui faire ?

**Janus** : Pour qui tu me prends, un pervers ?

**Alibi** :…

**Janus** :…

**Alibi** :…

**Janus** : Rho, ça va ! Jaloux. Je blaguais.

**Alibi** : J'espère bien.

**Janus** : Et puis franchement, les types comme lui, avec un si étrange… _Matricule_ … Si tu me permets l'expression… Je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas naturel.

**Alibi :** T'en _rendre compte_ non plus n'est pas naturel.

**Janus** : Si tu crois que ça m'amuse. Il s'en va, il s'en vient, un coup il est là et un coup plus rien… Ça me donne la migraine.

**Alibi** : Rappelle-moi la dernière fois où il a disparu.

**Janus** : Tu le sais très bien. Quand il était emprisonné. Le quatrième jour.

**Alibi** : Et celui de Misa Amane ?

**Janus** : Lors de son cinquième jour de détention. Tu m'énerves à me faire sans cesse répéter. Tu n'y trouveras pas plus de logique.

**Alibi** : Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien avec leur changement brutal de comportement.

**Janus** : C'est probable à plus de quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents. A la seconde près, cela correspond. Reste à trouver le lien entre les deux…

**Alibi** : Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais vu de chose pareille… ?

**Janus** : …

**Alibi** : …

**Janus** : …

**Alibi** : Très bien, j'arrête de te questionner. Pour en venir à un sujet plus léger, joli pseudonyme.

**Janus** : Il correspond bien, hein ? Et toi, « Alibi »… C'est quand même ironique. C'est une manière de me rappeler que tu es ma seule rédemption ?

**Alibi** : Non. C'est juste que j'aime l'humour noir.

**Janus** : _Je n'avais pas remarqué._

* * *

**Pour la signification des pseudonymes, on voit à la fin ! Certain(e)s auront déjà deviné... Suivez mon regard^^.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fleurs du mal

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Fleurs du mal

_**

* * *

**_

Mai 2007

_**Hôtel de Tokyo**_

_**Chambre 307**_

_Le silence devenait écrasant dans la chambre. On n'entendait même pas le bourdonnement de fond de la circulation, à cause des doubles-vitrages. La respiration des deux hommes était ténue, presque déjà morte. Le premier, L, le nez collé à la fenêtre, contemplait la nuit sans la voir. Il songeait que dans quelques heures, le plan serait mis à exécution et que son compagnon risquerait sa vie. Mourrait probablement. Et… C'était si bête…_

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire._

_L allait le perdre à cause d'un plan incertain, d'une idée stupide, et il ne savait juste pas quoi lui dire. Pire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait, ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme… Cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, cet homme qui l'avait tour à tour adulé, détesté, puis aimé, cet homme qui avait manqué le tuer et finalement décidé de se sacrifier pour lui… Même pas pour la Justice, il ne croyait pas en la justice… Non, il voulait mourir pour Lawliet. L'homme. La créature autiste, étrange et ébouriffée. Ses doigts crissèrent sur la paroi de verre._

_Et lui… L'aimait-il ?_

_Haine, amour, respect, peur, répulsion, envie…_

_Aucun de ces adjectifs ne convenait vraiment. Ils étaient trop inextricablement mêlés._

_L'Autre ne se lassait pas de l'observer, caressant du regard la silhouette voûtée et efflanquée aux cheveux en bataille. L était d'une maigreur presque maladive, flottant dans ses vêtements, les côtes à fleur de peau. Mais malgré cela, il le trouvait beau. L'être le plus beau de cette Terre. Il l'aurait trouvé magnifique même défiguré, même réduit à l'état de charogne puante. _

_« -- _" Alors, ô ma beauté ! dites à la vermine

Qui vous mangera de baisers,

Que j'ai gardé la forme et l'essence divine

De mes amours décomposés !"_ » Récita-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible._

_L se raidit. Son compagnon sourit tristement dans le noir. Il hésita un instant, puis franchit la distance qui les séparait, froissant son pull informe en enfouissant son visage entre ses omoplates saillantes. Le détective se cambra encore d'avantage, ne se détendant que lorsqu'il perçut la respiration timide de son compagnon à travers le tissu. Il soupira. Il venait encore de changer d'humeur. Il passait sans crier gare de la raillerie vulgaire à la fatalité, du macabre à une douceur à faire pleurer les pierres. Il était mentalement instable, avait affirmé Watari, qui n'avait de cesse de le mettre en garde. Un jour, lui avait-il prédit, il lui trancherait la gorge au lieu de l'embrasser. Mais L s'en fichait._

_C'était cela qui faisait son charme._

_« -- _LesFleurs du Mal_, de Baudelaire, reconnut le détective après un moment de silence._

_-- « Une charogne », ajouta le second._

_-- Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ? Ironisa L, amer._

_-- _" Et pourtant vous serez semblable à cette ordure,

A cette horrible infection,

**Etoile de mes yeux, soleil de ma nature,**

**Vous, mon ange et ma passion !**" _» S'enflamma-t-il._

_Reconnaissant cette voix pressante et pleine d'ardeur, L voulut échapper de nouveau à ses bras. Mais cette fois, L'Autre se tenait prêt et le plaqua contre la vitre, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L suffoqua et tenta de tourner la tête, en vain. Sa langue brûlante envahissait sa bouche, ses dents mordaient et l'écharpaient. Il lui faisait mal, il cherchait à le boire, à le manger, à le __**dévorer**__ de ce baiser insatiable et cannibale, un baiser d'amour tellement fort qu'il finirait par le tuer. Par l'étouffer en le serrant contre lui. Par l'égorger en voulant simplement lui mordiller le cou. Par lui arracher quelque chose en lieu de caresse tendre._

_Mais L aussi était fort._

_Le coup de pied partit avec tant de puissance que son « agresseur » fit un vol plané à travers la pièce, heurtant le carrelage à plusieurs reprises avant de s'immobiliser. Il resta quelques instants à terre, étourdi, puis se redressa. Ses lunettes fumées avaient valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, découvrant ses yeux qui luisaient d'une lueur sauvage dans la pénombre, à l'instar de ses canines découvertes. Il se mit à quatre pattes, ses ongles lacérant le tapis. Un grondement dément sortit de sa gorge. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le visage de L s'assombrit et il se remit dans cette position de défense si particulière qu'exigeait la capoeira, le dos ployé et les jambes solidement campées sur le sol._

_« -- Je ne suis pas ton jouet. » Martela-t-il durement._

_L'Autre cracha. Les yeux de L devinrent deux fentes noires. _

_« -- Allez, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Viens… Viens là… Qu'on en finisse… ALLEZ ! »_

_Ce cri ramena un calme inespéré. Le jeune homme accroupi cligna des paupières plusieurs fois de suite, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, avant de s'ébrouer. Il se releva prudemment, surveillant du coin de l'œil le détective qui n'avait pas baissé sa garde._

_« -- Je vais avoir un sacré hématome, remarqua-t-il, soulevant son pull pour lui montrer la trace de l'impact._

_-- Je sais._

_-- J'aurai pu me faire vraiment très mal._

_-- Je sais._

_-- Je t'aime. »_

_L bloqua sa respiration. L'Autre le défiait du regard, avec une espèce de supplication. Des yeux étrangement sincères. _

_Des yeux qui n'étaient pas ceux de quelqu'un qui mentait._

_Alors L baissa les bras et se retourna vers la fenêtre, répondant par les seuls mots qui pouvaient convenir, ou plutôt les seuls mots qu'il pouvait prononcer, lui qui ne savait pas faire une déclaration…_

_« -- Je sais. »_

_**

* * *

**__**Octobre 2007 **_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Hélicoptère Z312**_

« -- Alors c'est avec ça qu'il tue… »

Fasciné, Ryûzaki prit le carnet noir entre deux doigts. Puis il tourna la tête en direction d'Higuchi, pour voir le fameux dieu de la mort. Ses yeux noirs globuleux s'écarquillèrent, contemplant la créature avec fascination. Le regard du Shinigami se tourna vers lui et le détailla. Un éclair de surprise passa dans les prunelles de Rem. Ryûzaki retint son souffle. Une poignée de secondes durant, l'échange se prolongea. Humain et dieu de la mort échangeaient, parlant un langage qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Soudain, le détective sentit que le cahier lui glissait des mains.

« -- Donne-le moi, Ryûzaki, je veux voir ! »

Il fit volte-face, pressentant un terrible danger, tentant de reprendre le Death Note à Light. Trop tard. Le suspect ouvrit la bouche en grand sur un cri muet, ses yeux inondés d'une cascade de lumière fulgurante. Tout son corps se tendit à l'extrême dans ce si court instant, comme si ses os allaient casser, déformés par une effroyable pression intérieure. Puis plus rien. Il reprit la maitrise de lui-même en un clin d'œil, se détournant pour examiner le cahier.

« -- Tu crois que si on procède à une analyse scientifique, on trouvera quelque chose ? » Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix sourde, tout en procédant à la vérification des noms inscrits dans le Death Note.

Ryûzaki fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose venait de changer, radicalement. Il se mordit férocement le pouce.

« -- Ça m'étonne que tu fasses cette réflexion, marmonna-t-il. Un cahier meurtrier donné par un Shinigami, tu crois vraiment qu'on trouvera quelque chose en laboratoire ? »

_Une analyse ne pourra rien faire découvrir, Light-kun. Les choses comme celles-là échappent à la science. _

_Je m'y connais._

« -- On ne sait jamais… »

Au-dehors de l'hélicoptère, un cri retentit. Le détective se retourna vivement vers l'autoroute, jurant lorsqu'il constata qu'Higuchi venait de s'écrouler, la bave aux lèvres.

« -- Ryûzaki ! Grésilla la voix de Soichiro Yagami dans ses écouteurs. Ryûzaki, il a eu une crise cardiaque !

-- Encore Kira ! Mais comment a-t-il pu… ? » S'exclama Light.

Dans la panique ambiante, son ton affolé sonnait faux. Ou non, il sonnait comme celui d'un très bon comédien qui retrouve un rôle longtemps délaissé. Ryûzaki frissonna et observa son visage dans la pénombre, en plissant les yeux. Parvint à distinguer ce qu'il voulait.

_Oh bon sang…_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. _

_Je suis cuit._

Cette idée l'affola, tout d'abord. Puis il prit une grande inspiration en se rappelant de la minuscule caméra fixée à son pull et qui **l'**avertissait du moindre de ses gestes. Il ne fallait pas qu'**il **sache. Surtout pas. Sinon, **il** insisterait pour se sacrifier. **Il** avait toujours eu ce stupide esprit chevaleresque, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes qu'il aimait…

Tant pis. Il était trop tard pour reculer, et il ne **le** laisserait pas mourir. Il jouerait le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Les dés en étaient jetés.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Conversation par mail**_

_**Ordinateur de L**_

_**Six heures du matin**_

**L'Hérétique **: Arrête ça.

**Argus** : Quoi donc ?

**L'Hérétique** : Ce petit jeu. Quelque chose a changé, je le sens. Mais tu ne m'en parles pas. Pourquoi ?

**Argus** : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

**L'Hérétique** : Tu… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire ?! Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de… De le laisser te…

**Argus** : C'est ma vie. J'en fais ce que je veux.

**L'hérétique** : Ta vie…Tu… ? NON !

**Argus** : Ecoute, c'est notre seule chance de l'attraper ! S'il laisse tomber son masque à cet instant, rien qu'une seconde, la caméra saisira l'image.

**L'hérétique** : ET SI IL NE LE LAISSE PAS TOMBER ?! TU MOURRAS POUR RIEN ! NON !

**Argus** : Il adore gagner, il est immature et puérile. On a sept pourcents de chances que cela se produise.

**L'hérétique** : C'est totalement aléatoire ! JE REFUSE. Je vais prévenir Watari…

**Argus** : Manque de chance, j'ai truqué ordinateurs et portables. Ils passent en boucle le signal RAS.

**L'hérétique** : J'arrive. Je me fiche de tout faire rater ou non. Je… Je… J…

**Argus** : Non, tu ne viens pas. Le somnifère commence à faire effet, n'est-ce pas ?

**L'hérétique** : NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Argus** : Oh… Tu t'es endormi… Endormi sur la touche « N », pour « Non »… Ou « N » pour « Near »… C'est le destin.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Argus** : _« Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie_

_Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,_

_Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie_

_Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement. »_

_**Les Fleurs du Mal**_

_**-78- « Spleen »**_

_Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

**Ah, les cloches... (se mouche)**

**Suite !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Deux mots

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Deux mots

_**

* * *

**_

Mai 2007

_**Hôtel de Tokyo**_

_**Chambre 307**_

_Le souffle de L était paisible. Il s'était finalement endormi, comme un enfant, recroquevillé entre les couvertures. L'Autre arrangea les draps, les lissant du plat de la main, les réajustant inlassablement au fur-et-à mesure qu'il les dérangeait en se trémoussant. Lawliet avait toujours eu un sommeil très agité. Le jeune homme éveillé soupira. L'aube commençait à pointer au-dehors. L lui avait demandé de le réveiller lorsque l'heure viendrait, mais il allait déroger à cet ordre. Il préférait partir sans un mot. Il détestait les adieux. Crier « Je t'aime ! » ou « Je te hais ! », hurler de douleur ou de plaisir, il préférait. Il n'était pas pudique pour un sou, là n'était pas le problème. Mais dire « Au-revoir »…_

_Il ne pouvait juste pas._

_« -- Il faut y aller. »_

_Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il avait entendu le pas de Watari bien avant qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce. Il caressa le front du détective, qui grommela dans son sommeil. Puis il se leva, les mains dans les poches. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser furtivement, mais la présence du vieil homme le retint. Impudique, oui… Mais pas exhibitionniste._

_On ne montre pas de tendresse devant quelqu'un que l'on hait._

_Oui. Il le haïssait, l'inventeur. Il le haïssait de toutes ses forces. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus de la haine, mais une émotion animale, une pulsion furieuse. Il aurait voulu le déchiqueter, le mettre en lambeaux, donner ses restes à manger aux chiens… Il souffla doucement par le nez au moment de passer devant lui pour gagner la porte. L'assassiner ne lui aurait rien apporté. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il le laisserait vivre, non…_

_Il attendait son heure._

_« -- Je t'avais dit… De me réveiller… »_

_Il fit volte-face. Se redressant péniblement en clignant ses yeux collés par le sommeil, L se dépêtrait comme il le pouvait des draps. L'Autre eut un sourire incertain en le voyant se relever en titubant, puis récupérer étonnement rapidement ses moyens. A la lumière blafarde et insipide du petit matin, il paraissait encore plus pâle, ses cernes plus marqués et ses yeux d'obsidienne plus noirs. Il eut un vague mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher. Il aurait été à peine étonné qu'il lui flanque un bon coup de pied dans la figure. A la place, le détective se planta devant lui, les épaules dégagées et le menton relevé avec une rigueur quasi-militaire, contrairement à son habitude. Un éclat féroce luisait dans ses prunelles._

_« -- Je me fais appeler Ryûzaki. »_

_Gifle. Comme une gifle fulgurante. Comme une baffe qui se retourne en caresse. Ebahi, le cœur empli d'une joie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis sa petite enfance, le jeune homme compris qu'il venait de lui offrir ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un « Je t'aime. ». Leur échange de regards, sans mots doux et sans violence, sans recommandations et sans caresses, ne fut rompu que par le bruit imperceptible de Watari qui tournait les talons, pour leur laisser quelques minutes d'intimité. Un silence qui, cette fois, se savoura longuement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et Lawliet ne savait pas quoi ajouter, craignant de ne pas avoir été assez explicite mais incapable de lui donner plus. _

_Et soudain, la solution fut là. Radieuse. Etirant ses lèvres en sourire malicieux._

_« -- Je sais. » Répondit-il tout doucement. _

_« Je sais. » Parce que dans cette affirmation, il y a deux mots._

_Deux mots comme « Moi aussi. »_

_**

* * *

**__**5 Novembre 2007 **_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Q.G. de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira**_

« -- Ryûzaki ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Le regard du détective en cet instant était effrayant tant il était empli de rage froide, de détermination et d'une volonté surhumaine. Comme un homme qui sait qu'il se rend à l'échafaud et reste tout de même droit, le menton relevé, qui marche jusqu'au bout et fixe la mort en face.

« -- Ça signifie qu'on va vérifier si ce cahier peut vraiment tuer.

-- Mais… Commença Matsuda.

-- Nous avons conclu un accord avec un pays étranger, coupa-t-il impitoyablement. Un condamné à mort qui devait mourir dans treize jours inscrira le nom d'un autre. Si treize jours plus tard il ne meurt pas, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il soit gracié.

-- Ryûzaki, c'est immoral ! S'insurgea Aizawa.

-- Nous touchons au but ! Rugit-il. Avec des preuves irréfutables, nous allons enfin pouvoir résoudre cette affaire ! »

Un terrible craquement de foudre ébranla jusqu'aux fondations de l'immeuble. Les écrans bleutés qui, l'instant d'avant, présentaient des diagrammes et des statistiques, devinrent blanc-rosé et affichèrent cet unique message :

All data deletion.

« -- Watari ? S'inquiéta le détective. Watari !

-- « Données effacées » ? Balbutia Matsuda.

-- C'est une coupure de courant ?

-- Non… »

Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assombrit.

« -- C'est très simple, expliqua L, ses yeux rendus rouges et implacables par la nouvelle projection de couleur. J'ai demandé à Watari d'effacer la totalité des données concernant l'affaire si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose ! »

-- Mais alors… ?

-- Le Shinigami ! S'exclama le détective, tournant la tête de tous côtés. Où est-il passé ?

-- C'est vrai, où est Rem ?

-- Ecoutez-moi tous ! Cria L, semblant soudain frappé par la foudre. Le dieu de la m… »

Boum.

Boum.

Ton cœur qui se serre. Tes pupilles qui se dilatent. Un hoquet étranglé qui sort de ta bouche. Une main de fer qui compresse ta poitrine, l'écrasant, la faisant imploser. Tu vacilles. Ta cuillère tombe, Ryûzaki. Elle tombe et heurte le sol avec un tintement argentin ; et toi tu la suis, tu bascules de ton siège avec une lenteur presque surnaturelle. Tu as l'impression d'être englué dans du sirop. Tout est assourdi, les sons, les visages, les odeurs, tout sauf cette effroyable souffrance qui te lacère le cœur. C'est bête, mais… Tu n'imaginais pas que ça ferait si mal, de mourir…

« -- Ryûzaki ! »

Oh, il est là… Il est là, l'idéaliste meurtrier. Il t'a rattrapé avant que tu ne te fasses mal. Son beau visage est lui aussi teinté de sang, à cause des écrans lumineux…

Les cloches tintent.

Elles sonnent si fort que tu n'entends plus qu'elles. Et devant toi se superposent des souvenirs, des flashs, des bribes.

Un train qui ébranle tout sur son passage. Parce que ton père est mort comme ça, dans un accident de train.

Des vitraux, ceux de la chapelle de la Wammy's House.

Des orphelins, un enfant qui pleure, d'autres qui dessinent et qui crient et qui rient…

Un ciel entrecoupé de branches d'arbres, une clairière au milieu d'un bois près de Winchester. Lumineux, si lumineux qu'il semble t'aspirer.

Et…

Oui. Tu le savais. Tu ne t'étais pas trompé. Tu avais raison depuis le début. _Vous_ aviez raison depuis le début.

_Light sourit._

_**Kira**__ sourit. _

Il a gagné, se dit-il sans doute. Il jubile. Il triomphe. Il sera le dieu d'un monde…

_Non…_ As-tu le temps de penser en fermant les yeux, alors que la lumière fraiche de la forêt t'engloutit. _Tu ne le seras pas. Ce n'est pas… Encore… Fi…Ni…_

Tu as envie de l'appeler, **lui**, l'Autre, de lui dire : « Tu vois, je t'aime ! » Tu as envie de lui cier : « Tu vois, j'ai gagn… ».

Tu l'aimes. Tu as tout donné pour **lui**. A la folie, tu **l'**aimais. Tu **l**'_aime_s.

Tu as gagné. Tu l'as vaincu. C'est toi qui as battu Kira. Tu as gagné.

Mais la mort est le dernier baiser d'un homme. C'est toujours elle qui gagne sur l'humain. Elle n'en a que faire, de ta passion et de ton triomphe.

Tu meurs.

Tu meurs. Comme ça. D'un souffle. D'une lettre finale dans un cahier recouvert de cendres argentées. Tu meurs sur un nom qui n'est plus le tien depuis longtemps. Tu meurs malgré un « Ryûzaki » qui t'appelle sans pouvoir te retenir… En fermant les yeux, comme un enfant qui s'endort. Tu meurs. Avec ton lot de regrets, de chagrins, d'amours, de déceptions qui s'estompent. Tu meurs. Tout s'efface.

Tu es mort.

Ça y est, c'est fini.

C'en est fini de ta vie chaotique.

C'est ici que débute ta légende.

« -- Ryûzaki ! Hurle toujours Light, le secouant, s'acharnant faussement à le ramener à la vie. Ryûzaki !

-- Laisse-le, Light, exhale son père d'une voix blanche, avec un début de geste apaisant. C'est… C'est fini pour lui. »

Kira ouvre la bouche pour protester. L'espace d'un instant, il est tellement dans son rôle que ses deux personnalités se confondent, que la joie de voir son ennemi anéanti se fond dans l'effroi et la peur de voir disparaitre son « ami »…

Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« -- Non. Ce n'est pas terminé. Pas pour moi. »

Sursaut.

Les lumières reviennent. Les écrans s'éclairent. Une image enregistrée y défile, en boucle.

Les yeux de Light qui se plissent. Les commissures de ses lèvres sui tremblotent puis s'étirent.

Son sourire diabolique est en pause-arrêt.

Le silence est si total qu'on entend la pluie tambouriner, au-dehors. Chacun retient son souffle. Effaré, Light contemple le cadavre qui commence déjà à refroidir dans ses bras. Il n'a pas pu parler… Mais alors comment… ?

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessine une silhouette familière, ébouriffée et maigre. La semi-pénombre lui confère une aura mystique.

« -- Echec et mat, Light-kun. »

_**

* * *

**_

_**5 Novembre 2007**_

_**Q.G. de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira**_

_**Enregistrement de la caméra 13**_

_« -- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Ryûzaki ?! »_

_L'homme aux cheveux détrempés releva la tête en haussant les sourcils, une moue mi-moqueuse, mi-ingénue sur ses lèvres luisantes de pluie._

_« -- Je te sèche les pieds, Light-kun._

_-- C'est bon, protesta Light, gêné. Ce n'est pas la peine…_

_-- Allez… Un petit massage des pieds ! Pour me faire pardonner. Tu vas voir, je suis plutôt doué. »_

_Light hésita un instant. Il était assez embarrassé par cette initiative curieuse et inattendue. Puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, si ça lui plaisait de s'humilier tout seul…_

_« -- Comme tu veux._

_-- Très bien. »_

_Il prit le pied de Light avec délicatesse et l'enveloppa avec la serviette, avant de le masser très légèrement. L'étudiant tressaillit et tenta instinctivement de le lui retirer. _

_« -- Eh…_

_-- Ça va passer. »_

_Light se sentait de plus en plus… Non, pas mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le mot juste. Merveilleusement détendu. Et… Ce n'était pas bien ! C'était toujours lorsqu'on relâchait son attention et qu'on oubliait son objectif que l'on perdait. C'était pour cela qu'il se tenait habituellement à l'écart de tout sentiment…_

_Plic, plic. Des gouttes froides tombaient des cheveux noirs sur son mollet découvert, contrastant avec la chaleur des doigts qui l'enserraient. Light hésita, puis attrapa sa propre serviette et essuya le front de Ryûzaki. Probablement son côté perfectionniste. Ou alors…_

_Ou alors rien._

_« -- Tu es encore trempé. »_

_Ryûzaki releva un instant la tête, surpris de son initiative, puis se remit à sa tâche._

_« -- Excuse-moi. »_

_De nouveau une demande de pardon. Le faisait-il exprès dans le but de le culpabiliser ? Mais pour une fois, Light décida de ne pas approfondir la question. Il se sentait bien, là, tout de suite, et il n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête alors que le détective avait visiblement remisé son professionnalisme au placard._

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti bien comme ça…_

_« -- C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Le murmure rompit le silence. Light eut une expression surprise. Ryûzaki sourit, un vrai sourire, son premier depuis longtemps._

_« -- C'est bientôt l'heure de nous dire adieu. »_

_Regard. Infini. Juste eux, pendant trois longues secondes. Et la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit._

_Dans un autre monde…_

_A une autre époque…_

_Peut-être…_

_Peut-être auraient-ils pu s'aimer. _

_Oui, s'aimer, juste s'aimer, s'aimer juste, aussi vrai que la pluie, aussi faux qu'une note d'un piano mal accordé. Malgré tout. Malgré le Troisième entre eux car, dans cet autre monde, seules deux routes se seraient croisées. A cette époque différente, pas de folie. Moins et moins font plus, leur démence respective aurait été annulée par celle de l'autre._

_Mais ils sont ici, et maintenant._

_Leur monde idyllique s'estompe, comme une esquisse ratée, lorsque le portable de Ryûzaki se met à sonner._

_« -- Allo ? Oui… D'accord, j'arrive. »_

_La réalité finit toujours par les rattraper._

_« -- Tu viens, Light ? On dirait que ça s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu… »_

Oui, tout va se passer ainsi, _songea-t-il._

L'Autre, mon Autre vivra.

Moi, je mourrais.

Et toi aussi, Light-kun.

Mon premier amour vivant, le second avec moi pour toujours.

…

C'est peut-être ça, la Justice.

* * *

**Euh... Pas taper l'auteur ?^^**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Deuil

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Deuil

* * *

_**Mai 2007**_

_**Hôtel de Tokyo**_

_**Chambre 307**_

_Un regard. Jeté à l'Autre comme une bouteille à la mer. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la lumière livide qui ruisselait sur les tapisseries, sans se retourner. Il détestait presque autant se retourner que dire « adieu ». Il sentit les yeux de L lui vriller le dos, presque brûlants. Et, à propos d'yeux…_

_Au moment de refermer la porte, il tourna très légèrement la tête, sans le regarder toutefois et lâcha nonchalamment :_

_« -- Il faudra rendre ses lunettes à Mail. Je les lui ai empruntées. »_

_Il n'en avait plus besoin. A présent, ce seraient les lentilles. A présent, ce ne serait plus son regard que les gens croiseraient, mais celui de L. A présent, il disparaissait pour lui. Comme le disait Matt, aimer, c'était savoir s'effacer pour laisser la place à celui qui venait après vous. Mais lui ne laissait pas la place à quelqu'un, rien que le vide et l'incertitude, rien qu'un monceau de mauvais souvenirs. Lui, il s'effaçait tout court._

_Comme un fantôme, comme une ombre, comme un jumeau, comme un reflet dans un miroir._

_Comme une copie parfaite._

_« -- Je serai tes yeux, Lawliet. »_

Tes yeux et ta seule chance de survie.

_**

* * *

**_

_**5 Novembre 2007 **_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Q.G. de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira**_

« -- Echec et mat, Light-kun. »

La phrase sortit les policiers de leur torpeur hébétée. Ils contemplèrent L qui, pâle comme la mort, fixait sans ciller le corps reposant dans les bras de Light. Mais malgré son émotion apparente, la voix du détective resta parfaitement maitrisée.

« -- Je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de clamer ta victoire. C'est dommage, sans ça, tu aurais gagné. »

Il pointa le doigt sur un minuscule point noir épinglé au pull du mort. Un point avec un microscopique voyant rouge qui clignotait.

« -- Caméra miniature. Pourtant, il me semblait que tu t'étais renseigné sur le matériel d'espionnage. Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte.

-- Ryûzaki, commença lentement Soichiro Yagami. Qu'est-ce que… Comment ?

-- Ne m'appelez plus Ryûzaki. »

Une immense tristesse, à vous broyer le cœur, transparaissait dans ces mots.

« -- Ryûzaki, c'était lui. Lui qui, en premier, a utilisé ce pseudonyme. Ryûzaki Rue. »

Le nom sembla évoquer quelque chose à Aizawa, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« -- Oui, acquiesça L. Il s'agit bien de lui. Los Angeles BB murder case. »

Suffoquant, ne comprenant plus rien, Light tourna son regard de tous côtés, comme un animal acculé qui cherche une échappatoire.

« -- Beyond Birthday. »

Il sursauta. Le nom ne venait pas de L, mais de Soichiro. Blême, il respirait difficilement et semblait effondré. Le détective hocha la tête.

« -- Oui. Beyond Birthday. Le serial killer qui a tué trois personnes il y a de cela quelques années, à Los Angeles, avant de faire une tentative de suicide. Le cas s'est aussi appelée « L'affaire des meurtres en chambres closes » et « L'affaire des poupées de paille ». »

Il marqua une pause. La pression était écrasante.

« -- A son arrestation par l'agent du FBI Naomi Misora, Watari et moi-même nous étions arrangés avec les forces de l'ordre pour que les informations livrées au public soient filtrées, cela pour qu'on évite de le mettre en relation avec moi. En effet, nous avions un certain passé commun. De surcroit, il connaissait mon nom et mon visage. Ses photographies ont donc été truquées, rendant impossible un éventuel meurtre par Kira, même si nous ne le savions pas à l'époque. Pour plus de sécurité, lorsque le « jugement » de Kira a débuté, nous avions fait passer un reportage sur plusieurs chaînes télé où nom et clichés étaient falsifiés. Nous avons diffusé la nouvelle de sa mort le lendemain, le 21 Janvier. Il y avait en effet une forte probabilité que Kira note immédiatement son nom, au courant comme il l'était des émissions sur la criminalité. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait tout simplement pensé à une crise cardiaque naturelle, ce qui restait possible. »

Il se gratta la jambe de son pied nu. Ses yeux noirs étaient emplis d'une immense douleur qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était plus vraiment là.

« -- Beyond Birthday a été emprisonné sous ma garde personnelle. Et c'est là qu'est survenu ce tournant de l'affaire : le deuxième Kira est apparu. Avec ces étranges discours sur les dieux de la mort… Et surtout sur ce qu'il appelait **l'œil**. Très au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde extérieur, Beyond m'a fourni, à ma grande surprise, l'indice qui me faisait défaut. »

Light écarquilla les yeux, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être au courant de ce que signifiait les yeux… ? Etait-il tombé sur un Death Note, lui aussi ?

« -- Bien entendu, il a avant tout posé des conditions pour collaborer à l'enquête, entre autres être libre de ses mouvements. Bref. Il m'a révélé qu'il possédait, depuis sa naissance, une étrange capacité… Celle de voir le nom et la durée de vie d'une personne au-dessus de sa tête. En revanche, il s'est avéré incapable de m'expliquer comment Kira pouvait tuer par crise cardiaque.

« Beyond s'est mis à participer à la recherche. Il n'a pas tardé à me communiquer une nouvelle qui m'a aidé à resserrer d'avantage mes recherches autour de Light : Beyond était _incapable de voir sa durée de vie_. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour le faire arrêter, mais cela a fortement alimenté mes soupçons. Qu'y avait-il de différent chez lui ?

« Sortir devenait risqué à cette période. Et… Beyond m'a alors proposé quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Vous avez pu constater la ressemblance qu'il y a entre nous… Il voulait la pousser à l'extrême… Et prendre ma place lorsque je devais me montrer au dehors. Un Kagemusha, un homme qui prend la place d'un autre pour le protéger, au péril de sa vie… »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il se reprit au bout de quelques secondes de silence :

« -- Le phénomène s'est reproduit une seconde fois peu de temps après : Misa Amane, en contact avec Light et suspectée d'être le deuxième Kira, n'avait pas de durée de vie visible. Simple coïncidence ? Non, j'en étais certain. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à finalement l'arrêter. »

Flash. En un éclair, Light revit le comportement décalé de L ce jour-là, sa voix enrouée, son rire lorsqu'il avait vu Misa… Lorsqu'il avait vu son _visage_ et donc qu'elle n'avait pas de durée de vie… Et il y avait le ricanement de Ryûk ! Le dieu s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne !

« -- Et puis, surprise… Au bout du cinquième jour de détention d'Amane… Au moment précis où elle changeait radicalement de comportement, ne semblant plus se souvenir de pourquoi elle était là, sa durée de vie a réapparu ! Beyond, qui assurait la surveillance de son côté, m'en a tout de suite informé. Quelques jours plus tard, Light a réclamé l'enfermement et la même conséquence a suivi. Nous avons alors mis au point ensemble la fausse exécution impliquant monsieur Yagami, persuadés que, au moins pour un temps, Light n'était plus Kira.

« Immédiatement après, déjouant mon attention, Beyond a pris ma place et s'est enchaîné à Light. Il m'était ainsi impossible d'intervenir directement, sous peine de révéler la supercherie. Je pensais qu'il agissait ainsi dans le but de réduire ma marge de manœuvre et de _gagner_ sur moi, d'attraper Kira seul… Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. »

Les yeux des policiers se fixèrent sur Light qui se relevait lentement, réfléchissant à toute allure, cherchant une échappatoire. L pinça ses lèvres et changea de position, une attitude qui ressemblait étrangement à une garde de combat.

« -- A l'arrestation d'Higuchi, Light a encore une fois « perdu » sa durée de vie, siffla-t-il. Beyond ne m'en a informé qu'il y a quelques heures, après avoir pris la précaution de dissimuler une forte dose de somnifère dans ma nourriture. Son plan était… Son plan était tellement improbable… Attendre que Light laisse tomber sa façade pour le coincer. Pour que _je_ le coince, puisqu'il savait qu'il en mourrait… Mais il avait raison. Contre toute attente, son idée a fonctionné. Et nous y voilà, Light-kun. »

Serrant les dents, Light sentit qu'une sueur froide poissait ses vêtements. Il était cerné, cerné par sa propre image qui souriait d'un air démentiel sur la totalité des écrans, cerné par les visages accusateurs de ses collègues, comme les juges des Enfers, coincé entre L, le vrai, le vivant, et le cadavre qui semblait encore le dévisager moqueusement entre ses cils.

Son ennemi leva le bras, tendant l'index vers lui avec une autorité inhumaine.

Tout se figea, en suspend, comme pour la mort de Beyond. Les oreilles bouchées, plus de sons, plus d'odeurs et plus de couleurs à part le rouge et le bleu, à part lui et L, à part le dieu et l'hérétique, à part la victoire et la défaite… A part ces trois mots, qui remplaçaient le « Je t'aime » qui aurait pu faire cesser la guerre, le « Je t'aime » qui n'avait jamais été prononcé…

« -- **Tu es Kira**. »

La tension montait. La pluie martelait. Les mâchoires de Light étaient serrées à en éclater. Son père le suppliait du regard. Aizawa de même, mais accusateur. Matsuda glissait à terre. Les souvenirs défilaient, l'espoir grandissait, puis s'éteignait peu à peu. Disparaissait. Light resta immobile. Incapable de bouger. Les lèvres collées.

Silence.

Et soudain, le son qui brisa ce silence, en millier d'éclats miroitants.

Le rire.

Le rire de Light. Le gloussement. Le rire de dément. Qui s'essoufflait mais ne voulait plus s'arrêter, qui s'emballa et devint frénétique, qui délivra la tension en la faisant exploser, fabuleuse décharge électrique contenant toute l'attente, tous les mensonges, tous les espoirs et toute la haine.

Il rit. Il rit et durant cet instant, il n'y eut plus que lui. Infini. Durant cet instant, il ne fut plus humain, mais pas dieu non plus. Il n'était même pas le diable, il était la Folie, la Folie personnifiée qui faisait face à la Justice et la narguait alors même qu'elle venait de perdre. Puis il se redressa, hors d'haleine. Ses yeux luirent d'un éclat de sang.

« -- C'est vrai… **Je suis Kira**. »

Sentence irrévocable.

Il renifla de dédain.

« -- Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me tuer ici ? »

La question coupa le souffle de tous ceux présents dans la pièce, à part L. Ils se regardèrent avec égarement.

« -- Ecoutez… Je suis Kira, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, martelant comme autant d'arguments imparables les mots si longtemps retenus. Et le dieu d'un monde nouveau… Vous avez vu à quel point tout a changé grâce à moi. Les gens se rangent peu à peu de mon côté. Pour eux, qui représentent la majorité, même retirée dans l'ombre, je suis la Justice. Comment feraient-ils si on m'arrêtait maintenant ? Qui suivraient-ils ? Qui les aiderait à vivre chaque jour dans un monde un peu meilleur ?

« Une autre personne ne se serait servi du cahier que par intérêt personnel… Moi, je n'ai fait qu'essayer d'établir l'ordre, la paix et le bonheur… QUI D'AUTRE AURAIT EU LA FORCE DE FAIRE CE QUE J'AI FAIT ? Hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. QUI ? Je suis DESTINE à délivrer ce monde de ceux qui le pourrissent… Et toi, cracha-t-il en direction de L… Toi… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne voulais arrêter Kira que parce que le cas t'intéressait. Pour toi, tout cela est un **jeu** ! Tu n'es qu'un abominable EGOÏSTE !

-- Tais-toi. »

La voix de L était si froide que sa haine en devenait palpable. Il pouvait en sentir le goût sur sa langue, son arôme amer.

« -- Oui. Je SUIS égoïste, Light-kun. Je l'admets volontiers. Mais moi, au moins, je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes la Justice, Light-kun. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes Dieu. Et ce que tu dis sur le jeu… Oui, je jouais. Jusqu'à ce soir, je jouais. Jusqu'à ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que, par ta faute, meure Beyond Birthday. C'est bien là, la suprême différence entre toi et moi, plus encore que nos idéaux : MOI, JE SUIS ENCORE CAPABLE D'AIMER ! » Rugit-il.

Light éclata de rire, de nouveau. Il était plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux, les bras enserrant ses côtes douloureuses.

« -- Tu _l'aimais_ ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Oh, je n'y crois pas… Tu es encore plus écœurant que je ne le pensais, persiffla-t-il. Mais… Ne t'en fais pas… Je peux t'aider… »

Il s'éloigna lentement de quelques pas en arrière. L fronça les sourcils. Encore une magouille ?

« -- Je peux t'aider, ahana Light. A le rejoindre… NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! Beugla-t-il, dévoilant le morceau de papier dissimulé dans sa montre et y posant son stylo. Ne bougez plus… Le premier qui fait le moindre geste, je le tue…

-- Light… Bafouilla Matsuda, pétrifié. Pourquoi… ? »

Il éclata de nouveau de rire.

« -- Parce que la vie N'EST PAS JUSTE, Matsuda ! Met-toi ça dans la tête… L ! Donne-moi ton nom ! Donne-moi ton nom ou je les tue tou… »

Bam !

Détonation. La montre vola en éclats. Puis une seconde balle éclaboussa la chemise parfaite d'une coulée pourpre. Et une troisième. Et une quatrième…

Matsuda avait dégainé son revolver, les yeux débordant de larmes et titubait à présent vers le jeune homme, visant sa tête.

« -- JE VAIS LE TUER ! Hurla-t-il, les yeux fous. IL FAUT LE TUER !

-- NON ! »

Cette fois, Soichiro réagit et bloqua le bras du policier, le soulevant presque et le projetant à terre.

« -- Papa ! Gémit Misérablement Light. Papa… Aide-moi ! »

L'homme stoppa son geste. Devant lui, son fils, son enfant adoré, blessé, rampant sur le sol, tendait vers lui une main désespérée. L'image était déchirante. Il sentit son âme partir en lambeaux, son esprit happé par une vague de folie. Il serra les dents et fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore convenir. Il prit sa propre arme et la posa sur sa tempe, froidement.

« -- PAPA !

-- MONSIEUR YAGAMI ! »

Le coup de feu leur vrilla les oreilles et le cœur. Light resta hébété, puis se traina misérablement vers le corps inerte, mi-pleurant, mi-hurlant.

« -- PAPA ! PAPA ! MERDE, REPOND ! »

Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, la morve lui coulait du nez sans même qu'il prenne la peine de l'essuyer, ses cheveux désordonnés trempés de sueur et de sang. Il était pitoyable. Il s'accrocha désespérément au corps inerte, sans cesser de hurler. Matsuda s'effondra contre Mogi qui, grave et digne, semblait le seul rescapé d'un naufrage. Ainsi, c'était vrai, que tous ceux qui entraient au contact du Death Note finissaient par devenir malheureux…

Il les contempla, tous, un à un, ses compagnons déchirés.

Aizawa qui s'affairait près du chef Yagami allongé sur le sol, pour voir s'il était encore possible de faire quelque chose, tentant de détacher les mains de Light qui crochetaient sa chemise.

Matsuda qui pleurait, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

L, les yeux mi-clos, recroquevillé en position fœtale près de Beyond Birthday et oscillant d'avant en arrière en mordant son pouce au sang.

Il ramassa le morceau de Death Note sur lequel Light n'avait eu le temps de noter aucun nom et qui trainait au sol dans une flaque pourpre et gluante. Puis, d'un geste décidé, il sortit un paquet d'allumettes et en craqua une.

Le papier prit feu dans un ronflement de flammèches bleues, sans que personne y prête attention, trop occupés à faire leur deuil. Matsuda celui de ses illusions. L celui de Beyond Birthday. Light celui de son utopie.

Car ce soir, avec Beyond, était mort le rêve d'un dieu fou.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Testament de Beyond Birthday**_

_**Tiroir du bureau de L**_

_**Juste à côté du sucrier**_

_« C'est con, je suis mort !_

_Ah, ah. Suffisamment d'ironie noire. Je vais essayer d'être un peu sérieux, pour une fois. Mais juste un peu, parce que ce n'est pas trop mon truc, Lawli-Lawli._

_Bref. J'ai posé ce papier-débile-qui-pourrait-éventuellement-faire-office-de-testament à côté du sucrier. Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu le découvriras très vite. Ta gourmandise te perdra. Pour ta gouverne, mon ange, le somnifère était dans la tarte aux fraises._

_Je suppose que si tu lis cela, tu ne dois pas être très content de ce que j'ai fait. Dans le cas improbable et détestable où ce serait Light Yagami, ça m'est égal. Sache juste, petit dieu de la prétention, que tu finiras par perdre un jour où l'autre. J'y veillerai, de l'enfer où je dois être à présent. Si l'enfer existe._

_Si c'est Lawli… Je suis désolé. Non, en fait, je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis allé jusqu'au bout et j'ai accompli tout ce qui était possible, c'est l'essentiel pour moi._

_Je t'ai tout dit avant de partir prendre mon rôle pour la première fois. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Je vais donc passer très solennellement et ennuyeusement à l'énumération de mes possessions. Si si, j'en ai quelques unes !_

_Ma collection de lunettes fumées… Pour le petit Mail. Ainsi que les rares CDs qui trainent dans mes affaires. Il faut veiller à ce que ce gosse continue la musique, il a un don._

_Tous les flingues et les armes de toutes sortes son destinées à cette effroyable et teigneuse peste au surnom totalement inapproprié, j'ai nommé Mello ! Quel dommage, j'aurai adoré lui flanquer encore une baffe avant de mourir._

_S'il me reste des jouets (cassés de préférence), ils sont pour cet ennuyeux gosse aux cheveux javellisés._

_Et le reste… Les fringues, je suppose que tu peux les réutiliser, ce sont les mêmes que le tiennes. Et Les Fleurs du Mal sont aussi pour toi. Idem pour mon nom, Rue Ryûzaki, même si je doute que tu aie envie de le réendosser …_

_C'est tout, je crois… Pas grand-chose en somme. Tant pis. Je doute que le souvenir que je laisse soit heureux…_

_Mais au moins, je laisse un souvenir._

_J'aimerai bien être brûlé. J'adore les allumettes, tu as pu le constater. Les cendres, tu peux les mettre à côté de la tombe de A… Cette petite conne me manque._

_Dis à Roger de cesser ce stupide système de pseudonymes et de lettres. Ça détruit les gosses de la Wammy's._

_Voilà… C'est tout…_

_Lawli…_

_Le reste, **tu le sais**._

**_Beyond Birthday_**

_P.S. : Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est possible de faire **ça**… J'en ai discuté avec Rem, mais elle a été assez imprécise… Mais bref… J'essaye._

_**Ils** sont pour toi aussi._

_**Ils** te reviennent à toi, L Lawliet, au moment où tu liras ces mots._

_J'abandonne mon droit sur **eux**. »_

* * *

**"Je serai tes yeux"... Cette phrase m'avait marquée. Il fallait que je la ressorte.**

**Mais, me direz-vous, il manque l'épilogue-guimauve commun à toutes les fics de Mauguine !**

**Il arrive ^^!**


	6. Epilogue : Reflet

**Note : A l'origine, cette fic s'appellait Kagemusha, mais vu que la majorité des gens du site ont des notions de japonais, j'ai pensé que c'était trop révélateur. A vrai dire, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire la première fois que j'ai lu le manga, mais je ne suis tombée sur DN : Another Note et donc sur BB que très récemment. Que dire d'autre... "Argus" est un nom qui provient de la mythologie greco-romaine, tout comme Janus. Le premier était une créature avec cent yeux, ce qui réfère à ceux de BB, le second est un dieu avec deux visages, en référence à la dualité L/BB. "L'hérétique", le pseudo de L, est en opposition avec le "dieu" Kira. Le double-vitrage du titre renvoie à la fenêtre, presque un personnage à part entière, et qui est aussi présente dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à cette histoire de BB, reflet de L. Double, donc.**

**Fin du blabla ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu grand plaisir à rédiger Double-vitrage.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Epilogue :

Reflet

* * *

_**5 Novembre 2008**_

_**Hôtel de Tokyo**_

_**Chambre 307**_

L contemplait la nuit par la fenêtre.

Encore, toujours.

Il était revenu là, à cet endroit même où il avait dit adieu à Beyond Birthday. La chambre avait un peu changé, les tapisseries renouvelées et les boiseries déplacées. Mais on retrouvait la même ambiance lorsque le soir tombait, cette atmosphère ténue de secret et d'intimité.

Lui aussi avait changé. Sur la table, un bocal de confiture de fraise était posé, complètement vide. Il l'avait dévoré en l'honneur du mort. Oh non, c'était faux. Depuis un an, il ne cessait d'en manger par pots entiers, le plus souvent accompagnés de thé anglais, le préféré de Watari. Parfois, il sucrait la boisson avec la confiture. Il songea avec un minuscule sourire que Beyond aurait détesté être associé ainsi à l'inventeur. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait ressenti en sachant que celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout et tenait pour responsable de la mort de A allait mourir. Sans doute de la délectation. Ainsi, il ne laisserait rien d'inachevé derrière lui. Parce que, malgré tous ses défauts, malgré sa folie, malgré ses crimes et son dégoût de la Wammy's House, Beyond Birthday avait quelque chose qui le rattachait inexorablement à l'institution.

C'était un terrible perfectionniste.

Toc, toc, toc.

« -- Entrez. »

Les deux personnes se faufilèrent dans la pièce à petits pas étouffés par la moquette et, pour l'un, nerveux. Il sourit, sourire reflété sur la vitre.

« -- Near, Mello, asseyez-vous. »

Un « Pouf ! » lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux. L se retourna et les fixa bien en face. Mello agrandit les yeux en le voyant, choqué de sa métamorphose. Near se contenta de les plisser. L ne prit pas garde à ces réactions et s'assit à croupetons en face d'eux, comme il en avait l'habitude. Les détaillant soigneusement.

Near. Cheveux blancs, toujours froid et distant, implacable, deux pointes de silex pour regard. Granitique.

Mello. Carré blond et soyeux qui frôlait sa mâchoire, émotions à fleur de peau, énergique, dur à canaliser. Animal.

En fait, Mello ressemblait à Beyond. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait conté, à lui et à lui seul, l'affaire de Los Angeles BB. Pour le mettre en garde. Cela avait payé, visiblement, même s'il ne semblait pas pour autant décidé à collaborer avec Near. C'était d'ailleurs leur sujet de conversation de ce soir, ou plutôt le cheval de bataille de L : parvenir à les faire travailler ensemble. Il savait lire les gens et il voyait en ces deux jeunes garçons ce qu'il avait été incapable de faire avec Beyond ou Light, un tandem où deux opposés se complétaient parfaitement et formaient un être unique et surpuissant.

Non, en fait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment _deux_. Il y avait Matt aussi… Deux en tête, le dernier loin derrière mais indispensable…

_Trois. _

Le schéma se répétait. Il espérait juste que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de Backup sanguinaire, pas de second évincé cherchant vengeance et ne récoltant que ce qu'il semait, le malheur.

« -- Bien. Comme la dernière fois, vous ne prenez pas de note et vous retenez tout de tête. »

Mello acquiesça vivement. Near se contenta d'un simple hochement du menton qui lui valût un coup d'œil agacé du blondinet. L se mit à parler très rapidement, les observant boire ses paroles. D'un air passionné pour Mello qui remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en mordillant distraitement une tablette de chocolat, froidement et avec réserve pour Near. Pour faire passer ses messages, L n'utilisait jamais d'injonctions, mais des récits d'enquêtes et d'expériences personnelles. Un sermon aurait été la meilleure manière de les braquer… Ou plutôt de braquer Mello. Near se fichait bien de travailler seul ou à deux, tant qu'il conservait un minimum d'indépendance. Ou plutôt, il _semblait_ s'en ficher…

Il se demanda si le soleil qu'était Mello ferait jamais fondre la glace de son cœur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure passée à décrire la fin de l'affaire Kira, L s'arrêta brusquement.

« -- Des questions ? »

Near nia immédiatement de la tête. Mello lui jeta un coup d'œil frustré, se mordant la lèvre. L autorisa un minuscule sourire à s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même dans la tête du blondinet. Il avait une question, mais s'il la posait, il avait peur que L le pense moins intelligent ou inférieur à Near qui, lui, n'en avait pas.

« -- Je n'ai pas toujours été très précis, vous m'en voyez désolé. » Glissa-t-il en ajoutant un sucre dans son café.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Mello saisit l'occasion et leva la main, comme en classe.

« -- Tu peux me demander directement, Mello. Pas besoin de lever le doigt.

-- Kira, réussit à dire Mihael, rougissant. Est-ce qu'il a déjà été exécuté… ?

-- Tu sais bien que non, Mello, soupira Near. C'est pour demain. Ils l'ont encore répété aux informations hier…

-- Moi, j'ai une vie, je ne passe pas mon existence enfermé à jouer ou regarder la télé ! Riposta immédiatement Mello.

Leur modèle soupira en écoutant la dispute qui ne manqua pas de survenir, Mello s'énervant plus que de raison et Near opposant un argument d'une logique implacable à chacun de ses débordements emportés. Ces deux-là ne parviendraient-ils jamais à rester cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans se confronter… ? Lassé, il se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre, cherchant le réconfort de la nuit miroitante. Il voyait ses deux futurs successeurs s'y réfléchir et, s'il bougeait un peu la tête, leurs reflets se fondaient en un seul, trouble et agité.

Nate River.

**40406.**

Mihael Keehl.

**502209**

Il se redressa, croisant son propre regard, encore inconnu. Il effleura de l'index ses pupilles cramoisies reflétées par le double vitrage. Il n'en avait toujours pas pris l'habitude, même après un an. Car oui, cela avait marché. Comme à son habitude, un plan au départ voué à l'échec avait été une réussite totale. Ainsi, B ne quitterait jamais vraiment L. A chaque fois que celui-ci se regarderait dans un miroir, il y verrait ce qu'il lui avait légué, le reflet exact de Beyond Birthday.

Et ses yeux rouges suivraient le moindre de ses gestes pour le reste de sa vie.

_**

* * *

**_

_**5 Novembre 2008 **_

_**Prison de Tokyo**_

_**Cellule A 44**_

« -- Light, je m'ennuie.

-- Tu n'as qu'à partir. Toi, tu es libre.

-- Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu attends ici. Je meure demain, devant les trois-quarts de la planète, au cas où tu ne le saurais toujours pas.

-- Les _neuf dixièmes_, grâce à la télévision J'ai hâte de voir ça. Vas-tu paniquer, supplier, te rendre digne à l'échafaud ?

-- Je croyais que tu devais inscrire mon nom dans ton Death Note ?

-- Oh, mais c'est déjà fait. Regarde : Light Yagami, 6 Novembre 2008, deux heures de l'après-midi, injection létale.

-- Génial. Me voilà rassuré. Merci, Ryûk.

-- Pas de quoi !

-- … C'était ironique. »

Light soupira et se retourna sur le flanc entre les draps piquants, grattant de l'ongle le mur écaillé. Il y avait gravé des mots machinaux, des dessins faits pour passer le temps, marques dérisoires qui seraient effacées dès que l'on repeindrait les murs. Où peut-être quelqu'un chercherait-t-il à se faire de l'argent avec ces quelques gribouillis… « Les derniers mots de Kira ! ». Il eut une grimace amère et acheva d'écrire : « Un monde bercé par les anges. » Maussade, il contempla un instant l'inscription et barra les derniers mots pour les remplacer, avec une rage destructrice.

« Un monde **pourri**. »

« -- Ryûk… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-- Hein ?

-- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le dieu ricana cyniquement.

« -- Tu veux profiter du temps qu'il te reste pour te recueillir ?

-- LAISSE-MOI ! »

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond, avec des gestes furieux et désordonnés par l'angoisse.

« -- Laisse-moi ! Hurla-t-il. Dégage ! Du balai !

-- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je… Commença le Shinigami, un soudain éclat malicieux dans ses yeux jaunes.

-- NON ! FICHE LE CAMP ! » Répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Le dieu pouffa de plus belle et lança en traversant le mur de la prison :

« -- Comme tu veux ! Mais… Ne viens pas _te plaindre_… »

Light resta quelques instants interloqué, fixant la paroi dans laquelle il avait disparu.

« -- Me plaindre de quoi ? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Je n'en aurai jamais l'occasion. Je vais mourir… Et après… Il n'y a rien… Que le Néant… »

A cette pensée, il fut secoué par une convulsion à mi-chemin entre le haut-le-cœur et le sanglot.

_Le possesseur du Death Note ne peut aller ni au Paradis ni en Enfer._

Il hoqueta, s'effondrant contre le mur et glissant jusqu'au sol. De nouveau, la terrible angoisse de la mort revint l'étreindre, avec plus de force que jamais. Il se sentait si mal qu'il se demanda s'il était possible de mourir d'effroi. Il avait tellement peur… Il n'avait personne pour le réconforter ici, personne à qui parler, même pour échanger une banalité, même pour demander le temps qu'il faisait. Il était si seul. La présence de L, qui venait le voir un jour sur deux pour de longues heures à se regarder en chiens de faïence à travers la vitre du parloir, ne suffisait pas à combler le vide. Il se demanda s'il serait présent demain, pour assister à son exécution… Son exécution….

« -- Notre père… Murmura-t-il d'un filet de voix, terriblement honteux de sa lâcheté. Qui êtes aux cieux… Que ton nom… Que ton nom… Merde… Je ne m'en souviens même plus… »

Il pleurait à présent. Cachant son visage fatigué entre ses paumes, il se recroquevilla au sol, dans un coin poussiéreux, le plus possible replié sur lui-même, comme le font les morts en train d'agoniser. Se cachant. S'enterrant avant l'heure sous les méandres de sa terreur et de sa folie.

« -- Que ton nom… Sois sanctifié… »

_**

* * *

**_

_**5 Novembre 2008 **_

_**Prison de Tokyo**_

_**Cellule A 44**_

« -- Tu as peur, Light-kun ? »

Bien entendu, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à sangloter misérablement. Attristé, l'Invisible pencha la tête sur le côté et la laissa reposer sur son épaule, en un angle effrayant et contre-nature.

« -- Ne t'en fais pas, chou. Les Shinigamis aiment s'amuser, Ryûk ne t'a pas donné toutes les règles. Tu vas y échapper, au Néant… »

Il contempla ses ongles qui s'agrandissaient progressivement, jusqu'à devenir des griffes en forme de serres. _Intéressant_. Ainsi donc, les humains qui naissaient avec des particularités semblables aux siennes étaient en réalité destinés à devenir des dieux de la mort… Et qui dit « dieu », dit « possibilité d'emmener des âmes comme on le souhaite et où l'on veut à leur décès », lui avait expliqué Ryûk. Une possibilité qu'il comptait bien exploiter avec le jeune criminel.

« -- Mais je ne te dis pas que va être le Paradis non plus, s'amusa-t-il. Tu vas probablement regretter le Néant… Une éternité avec moi, rit-il en déployant ses ailes rouges, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! »

Il sourit. Sourire de dents pointues. Sourire d'incendiaire. Sourire de Shinigami.

« -- Foi de Beyond Birthday. »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

« Il est des yeux comme des miroirs, il en est d'autres comme des vitres. »

_Un dieu chasseur_

**Jean-Yves Soucy**

* * *

**Et... Comment ça, ma fin est un chouïa sadique^^ ?**

**C'est sûr, ce n'est pas Three Tears... Mais j'ai laissé le mot de la fin à Beyond, ça ne pouvait pas être trop fleur-bleue !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Mauguine.**


End file.
